Through the Rabbit Hole
by Efi Taph
Summary: Broken. He was so broken. Completely. Try as one might he couldn't be fixed. No matter what one could think of, nothing would bring him back.
1. Prolouge

_I for warn any one who bothers to read this story. It is plagued with OOCness. __I still think this story will end up being pretty cute though. I've got it rated T for Character death, strong language, and possibly some romance. The prologue is really short but the other chapters shouldn't be._

_Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez_

**Prologue  
**

Broken. He was so broken. Completely. Try as one might he couldn't be fixed. No matter what one could think of, nothing would bring him back.

With a heavy heart, a saddened sigh, and reluctant hands he was thrown through the tunnel. Right along with all the other trash. Why did he have to try so hard to break himself? The impact he had made would effect everyone. Once they knew he was gone. No use asking for another. Nothing would have been able to replace him. A truth that only made itself clear once he was gone. If only he hadn't been taken for granted.

Zim turned, head hung low, and retreted to the lift. Things were going to be a lot quieter now.


	2. CH 1: Why you purple Bunny?

_This chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be but at least it is decently long. So not a total let down here. Normally I don't like ooc story's unless something drastic happens to cause it. Well character death is drastic so I figured one time wouldn't be too bad.__ I've got it rated T for Character death, strong language, and possibly some romance. I will try to post only one chapter a week and see if maybe I can get a lot more thought in to this story than my others. _

_Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez_

**Chapter 1  
Why you Purple Bunny?**

_"Wake up...You can't be dead yet..." _

_"You are though, aren't you?_"

Zim sighed and changed the channel. Television just wasn't very entertaining. "Stupid humans, that man wasn't dead yet. You could clearly see him breathing." Zim had killed hundreds of people in his life time. Grant it most of them were Irken. But he had killed enough humans to know what humans looked like when they were dead.

Zim sighed again when he reached the angry monkey channel. That horrible monkey was on all day. He turned off the TV. Why did Gir have to like so many things he hated? Gir's death had actually been a double blow. (He still wasn't really sure why he associated Gir's self termination with death though. Everyone knows a robot is never alive to begin with.)

On the same day Gir demolished himself, the Tallest called. They fired him! Zim the mighty invader had lost everything in one fell swoop. Apparently when Gir self-destructed it sent out a signal to the massive. The Tallest acted upon Gir's termination as means to fire Zim and banish him to Earth.

Zim was on the verge of suicide. If an Irken wasn't good enough to live for his empire then why bother living at all, was the way he saw it. It was just pure luck that he was still alive. Good luck or bad luck was still debatable.

Zim got up off the couch and walked in to the kitchen. Maybe a snack would make him feel better.

* * *

Dib was board. Zim hadn't been to school in days. He had been really suspicious at first. But when ever he checked the feeds from his spy bots in Zim's house he always ended up seeing the invader watching TV.

So hopping to find Zim doing something evil, Dib turned on his computer clicking on the spy bot cam icon. Once again nothing but Zim watching TV. Dib sighed "What is up with Zim?" He through his hands up in to the air. "And now that I think of it...Wheres his robot?" When a sudden thought came to his mind he returned to the screen. "Of course, he's just pretending to watch TV! While I'm watching him his robot must be working on some sort of evil plan!"

"DIB SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Gaz slammed his door down and growled menacingly. Ever since Gaz entered middle school she had been showing off her new vocabulary when ever she could. Cussing Dib out was the best opportunity.

"But Gaz, Zim-"

"I DON'T CARE!!" Gaz grabbed Dib by his shirt collar and yanked him out of his chair holding him hovering off the floor. "If you want to know what Zim is doing so badly why don't you just go to his house!" With that Gaz slammed him down on the floor and stormed away.

Once she was gone Dib sighed. "Fine I will." He grabbed his spy equipment and left his house headed towards the glowing green Irken base. Carefully he crept around the side of the house avoiding the deadly lawn gnomes and cameras set up around it. Dib had learned how to avoid practically all of Zim's outer defenses during the aliens lengthy stay on Earth. Sneaking in to his base was child's play.

After squeezing through one of the many wire tubes coming off of the house Dib was in. He quickly hid himself among the wires on the ceiling of the base and started looking for Zim. As far as he new Zim was still in the upper part of the base which would make finding him so much easier. A sudden noise led him to the kitchen where he saw Zim sitting at the table staring off into space.

Zim sighed and rested his head in his hand. "Computer,"

"What?" the bases computer answered in a bored tone.

Zim opened his mouth to say something then closed it and shook his head. "Never mind."

The computer was silent for a while before asking in a softer voice that almost sounded like it care, almost. "Are you going to try again?"

"I don't know. Why not." Zim shrugged. "Its not like there's any reason I shouldn't"

"Well, just don't make a mess." The computer said bored again. "I don't want to have a mess to clean once your dead."

Zim rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, so sorry your life sucks!"

"I think you need help master." The computer responded calmly. "Psychological help."

"No thanks." Zim sighed. "How about my pak? That wouldn't make a mess."

"What ever floats your boat."

Dib was confused, what was going on? It seemed like Zim was going to kill himself or something. But why would he do that? Dib was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Zim remove his pak.

"This is going to take a while." Zim sighed throwing his pak across the room. Dib's eyes flew wide open. What was Zim doing?

Dib couldn't help it. Before his mind caught up with him, he was already on the kitchen floor yelling at Zim. "What the fuck are you doing!"

Zim jumped at this sudden intrusion but quickly regained his composure. "What do YOU want earth-stink! I'm not doing anything to your stupid planet!"

Dib shook his head. Why did he care what Zim did? "You can't throw your pak away! I thought you would die without it!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Zim snarled angrily at Dib. "CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO DIE!"

Dib was at a loss for words. "But, why?"

"My reasons are to complex for a filthy human to understand." Zim crossed his arms and turned so his back was facing Dib. "I've got about eight minutes left, so go away!"

Dib was really confused. Why was Zim trying to kill himself. And more importantly why did he even care? If Zim killed himself wouldn't the earth be safe? But maybe from a scientific point of view he should try to keep Zim alive. Yeah that was it. He didn't want Zim to die because then he wouldn't be able to study the alien.

Thinking fast Dib grabbed the closest object to himself, which just happened to be a frying pan. Why there was a frying pan in Zim's house to begin with was strange but Dib didn't question it. While Zim's back was turned Dib brought the frying pan down on the aliens head as hard as he could. Zim's eyes flew open before closing as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Sorry Zim but this is for science." Dib said grabbing the Irken's pak and reattaching it. Dib looked around wondering once more where Gir could be but just shrugged it off. It's not like he really wanted to see the little defective thing. Lucky for Dib Zim had been in his disguise when he knocked him out. So picking up the small unconscious alien, he inwardly praised the fact that Zim was so small, he carried Zim back to his own home.

* * *

Gir's eyes opened. Where was he? Looking around he could see he was in an empty room. There was nothing there except for a bed which he happened to be laying on.

Wait...That wasn't his body. His body was small and silvery and made of metal. This body was bigger and squishy and a pinkish. Gir looked around more frantically. Wait, why was he even scared? He had no real brain, how could he feel fear.

He blinked, maybe it was all just a dream. Gir rolled off the bed he was laying on and stood up. suddenly he noticed a chair in the room, that he knew hadn't been there before. On the chair was a set of clothes that resembled his old dog costume.

'Master always did wear clothes.' Gir thought as he stepped over to the chair. Gir had always preferred going around naked. But Zim had insisted that he wear his doggy suit when in public and most of the time while at home so he figured he probably should put the clothes on.

Once Gir was dressed he looked around for something to do. "Ooh look it." Gir smiled as he saw the door to the room was open slightly. Gir smiled and proceeded to open the door so he could walk out of the room and look around.

"Hold it!" Gir had grabbed the door nob and was about to jerk it open.

"Huh?" He looked around confused. That was a good normal feeling. Gir liked being confused. It made things fun. There sitting on the bed was a light violet colored rabbit.

"You can't leave the room yet." The rabbit spoke. Gir looked confused some more. The rabbit sighed and shook his head. "I forgot you people insist on introductions. I guess you probably find this confusing huh. Well you can call me Bunny."

Gir smiled. "I'm Gir! Why's you purple Bunny?" Bunny's eyes were like smaller versions of Zim's eyes and Gir felt like that's who he was talking to when he looked at them.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Because I am." He answered simply. That wasn't much of an answer but Bunny seemed to be mysterious. "There's no need for you to act stupid anymore Gir. I gave you a brain, now use it!"

Gir looked guilty then sighed. "Where am I?"

"I can't tell you that ether." Bunny stated. "Can you remember why your here?" Gir thought slowly. What did that mean? Bunny rolled his eyes again at Gir. "Can you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

That made more sense. Gir thought back. Then his eyes flew open. "I ESPLODED!" He cheered happily. That is until he remembered the look on Zim face when he did. Gir instantly lost his joy and his eyes watered up. "Master-!"

"Yes Gir," Bunny smiled softly. "You did explode." Bunny hopped closer to Gir who had sat back down on the bed. "Your dead now Gir."

Gir looked sadder than he ever had before. "Why 'm I not me?"

"Silence! I hate cry babies." Bunny stated bluntly.

Gir wiped his eyes with his new hands. "But I still don't understand why I can't be me." He pointed at his new fleshy body. It was a human one with short light brown hair and soft blue eyes. It made him about five foot three which would have made him several inches taller than Zim.

"Like I said, 'I hate cry babies.' Your missed back on Earth." Bunny said softer now nudging Gir comfortingly with his head. "I made you human so I could send you back."

Gir looked less sad but was quickly becoming more curious. "Why couldn't I just have my own body."

"The body you knew was obliterated. Besides Robots can't be resurrected. They don't have souls."

"But," Gir looked a little hurt. "I was a robot."

"True," Bunny nodded. "But you were different." Bunny smiled and nudged Gir again trying to get him to lay down. "You need to go to sleep Gir."

"But-"

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Bunny hopped off the bed and disappeared.

"Wierrrrd." Gir said before shaking his head and laying down. He felt like he was just dreaming. If he could fall asleep he would wake up on the couch back in Zim's base. Back where everything was basically normal.

* * *


	3. CH 2: Momeraths and Day Runners

_ I've got it rated T for Character death, strong language, and possibly some romance. I will try to post only one chapter a week and see if maybe I can get a lot more thought in to this story than my others. The Jaberwocky song lyrics I found on allthelyrics dot com. I couldn't resist putting that song in this story its just such a great song and perfect for the idea through the rabbit hole. Its also my favorite poem ever. This chapter may start to introduce who are going to be in romance couples but then again it might not. Until it comes up in the story I refuse to reveal any of them XD SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A DAY LATE!  
_

_Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez_

**Chapter 2  
Momeraths and Day Runners**

Gir slept fitfully. His new thinking abilities kept getting in the way. Why was he human like Gaz and Dib? If he had to have a new body why didn't Bunny just make him an Irken? 'Then master would like me more.' Gir thought and smiled in his sleep.

_'Twas Brillig and the slithy Toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the momeraths outgrabe.'_

Gir tossed and turned in a sudden fitful dream. A winged beast lay ravage to a fallen city.

_'Beware the Jabberwock, my son,_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jub-jub bird and shun_

_The frumious Baudersnatch'_

He snapped up from the bed in a cold sweat. Great another thing to get used to. But what was that noise?

_'He took his vorpal sword in hand,_

_Long time the manx-ome foe he sought,_

_So rested he by the Tum Tum Tree_

_And stood a while in thought.'_

It wasn't Bunny was it? It couldn't be. Bunny had a boyish voice. But this voice was clearly one of a girl. What ever she was singing had woken Gir up though that was for sure.

_'And as in uffish thought he stood_

_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame_

_Came whiffling thru the tulgey wood_

_And burbled as it came!'_

Gir looked around but obviously saw no one in the plain bed room that he was in. once again his eyes fell on the door. The one way in or out of the room. Temptation was stronger than ever as Gir realized the song was coming from beyond the door.

_'One two one two, and thru and thru the vorpal blade went snicker snak!_

_He left it dead and with its head he went galumphing back._

_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms! My beamish boy!_

_Oh frabjous day! Cllooh, Calay! He chortled in his joy.'_

Gir rolled out of the bed slowly approaching the door. Maybe if he just took a quick peak. Before Bunny comes back that is. It was truly a remarkable song. So incomprehensible. He reached the door. _Almost_. Grabbed the handle. _ Here goes_. He yanked at the door.

"NO!" An invisible hand reached out and slammed the door shut before Gir could open it.

_'Twas brillig and the slithy Toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the momeraths outgrabe.'_

The song came to an end and Gir sighed. Once again he had been denied. He returned to the bed and sat down. Moments later Bunny materialized in to the room. odd how the rabbit never had to use the door. Maybe the door wasn't the only way in or out. Maybe it was just a door. But all doors led some where which is what peaked Gir's new Human curiosity.

"Good morning Gir." Bunny said softly breaking the silence.

"What was that?" Gir asked still sightly in a trance from the song.

"The song? Why it was 'The Jabberwocky' my beamish boy."

"But who was singing it? And why was the door slammed shut?" Gir persisted in asking questions to Bunny.

"I may tell you later Gir. But for now we must be off. We're late as is."

"late for what?" Gir asked standing up once more.

"Here put on this blind fold. We don't want your curiosity to get the best of you now do we." Bunny handed Gir a purple velvet strip of cloth. Taking his orders Gir tied it around his eyes.

"But what are we late for?" Gir asked unsure of where he was facing.

"Why School of course." Bunny spoke before he began shoving Gir towards the door in the room. "What ever you do don't remove your blind fold." Bunny ordered. As the door finally opened Gir sighed as his curiosity returned at full force. Why wasn't he aloud to see what lay behind the door? As they walked Bunny began to talk. Or more accurately to explain.

"You see Gir time in the normal world and time here don't match. For you have spent one night here, four years have passed on Earth."

"Four years?" Gir seemed amazed then he smiled. "So then master took over the world?"

"No Gir. In fact quite the opposite. Once you self destructed your master was banished to Earth. He now calls the little planet home."

"So I caused master to be banished?"

Bunny rubbed his head against Gir's leg not forgetting the the now human couldn't see. "No Gir it was inevitable that your master would be banished no matter what you did."

Gir sighed. Things couldn't get worse could they.

"Oh by the way. Once back on Earth you can't use your real name. If I were you I'd be thinking about what you want to be called."

* * *

It had been four years since Gir had exploded. Zim never thought of it anymore though. After Dib had saved him from death by way of random frying pan he had basically decided to call earth his home.

Zim leaned back in his desk. He was in Hi Skool now. And since he had stopped his plans for world conquest he found it was actually enjoyable to be at skool. Especially with his new friends.

"Morning Zim." Dib yawned claiming the seat next to the alien right before the bell rang. Yes Dib and Zim were friends now, or at least they weren't arch enemies any more. They still enjoyed trying to kill each other though.

"Good morning Earth-beast." Zim snickered he never stopped using his nicknames for the humans.

One major thing that happened over the last four years was that Gaz had stopped playing video games. Yes it had terrified everyone. But with Gaz paying more attention no one dared to make fun of Zim or Dib anymore for fear of the girls wrath. It seemed that other than Zim she was the one affected most by the loss of Gir. Of course half the town had shown up at one point or another at Zim's house to pay their respects after Gir died. Still after the first year things got better and people finally left Zim alone.

Miss Bitters, who was still somehow teaching their class even though they were in Hi Skool, stood up. "Class, take out your Hi Skool Day Runners!" She hissed at them all. The class quickly did as they were directed each pulling out their own skool planners. Why Miss Bitters called them Day Runners they would never know.

Zim and Dib pulled out their planners along with the rest of the class and started writing what Miss Bitters put on the board. While writing Dib's mind began to wonder about what Gaz was up to in her class. She was probably striking fear into everyone at this very minute. That thought made him laugh which cost him an eraser to the head from the teacher and an angry scowl.

* * *

Gaz was indeed striking fear into her class mates. She reclined in her desk propping her feet up on the empty one in front of her. No one liked sitting to close to her but seeing as how the class was over filled there was only one empty desk in the class.

The bell had rung about ten minutes ago and the teacher, Mr. Auburn had decided to start the class be having one of the students do an oral interpretation. The student had selected to read a poem to the class.

_"And as in uffish thought he stood _

_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame_

_Came whiffling thru the tulgey wood_

_And burbled as it came!"_

Gaz rolled her eyes. What was the point to this poem? it was just a bunch of gibberish.

_"One two one two, and thru and thru the vorpal blade went snicker snak!_

_He left it dead and with its head he went galumphing back._

_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms! My beamish boy!_

_Oh frabjous day! Cllooh, Calay! He chortled in his joy."_

Gaz was saved from the torture of more gibberish by a loud knocking on the class room door.

"Well I wonder who that could be?" Mr. Auburn questioned walking up to the door and opening it. Gaz's eyes flew open and she stopped reclining putting her feet back on the classroom floor. It was a boy with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing an odd green hoddie with black sleeves and a silvery zipper going down the front of it. he was also wearing black jeans and purple boots. He carried a purple backpack completing his look.

Gaz couldn't take her eyes off of the boy as he stood in the door way staring at Mr. Auburn. He seemed familiar.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Auburn asked the boy looking a bit confused.

"Uhhhhh." The boy looked even more confused. Then somehow, a note card jabbed out of his backpack and started whacking him.

Gaz thought 'that's really weird.' But looking around she was pretty sure no one but her noticed. It's not like these people were really known for their noticing skills anyway. I mean come on they never once noticed Zim with his awful disguise which he still hadn't changed.

The boy grabbed the note and began reading it slowly and with many pauses like it had been written badly. "Hello, Mr. Insert Teacher name here." The boy looked up a little confused.

"I'm Mr. Auburn." Mr. Auburn said rolling his eyes. Great another_ genius._

"Oh right." The boy said looking back down at the card in his had. "I am a new student at this skool. I have come to learn like other normal children."

Mr. Auburn rolled his eyes. "Yes son now whats your name?"

The boy looked back at the card then looked at Mr. Auburn. "There's no name on here." He said bluntly. Almost instantly another card popped out of his backpack and he grabbed this on and read out loud. "Turn card over." He paused. "Oh!" He flipped the card and read. "Other card nitwit." He smiled momentarily. "HEY!"

Angry he flipped the other card. "My name is uh, Co-dy?"

"So your Cody?" Mr. Auburn sighed rubbing his head.

Cody nodded. "Wait! Why am I-Ugh!" Cody was cut off by his bag whacking him in the back.

"Cody just sit down. there's an open seat in front of Gaz." Mr. Auburn sighed and pointed at the empty seat.

Cody ran over tripping and falling on his face right before he could get to his seat. Mr. Auburn and Gaz both stared exasperated at the new student.

When Cody finally pulled himself off the floor and in to his new set Mr. Auburn was about to rip his hair out. "OKAY!" He said pointing at the girl who was still at the front of the room. "Continue!"

The girl nodded and finished reading the poem.

_"Twas brillig and the slithy Toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the momeraths outgrabe."_

Gaz looked at Cody who was scribbling on a new note card. She rolled her eyes. Where did these people come from? Suddenly she was hit with a thrown folded note.

She looked up and say Cody smiling at her. She cautiously opened the note. Thinking about the new kid she couldn't help but feel like she had met or at least seen him before.

"I love that poem." Was all that was written on the note. She looked up confused. What the heck?

She looked up but Cody had returned his attention to Mr. Auburn. This was going to be an odd day of skool. Gaz thought to herself subconsciously pocketing the note. !-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in


	4. CH 3: Like God Only Better

_ I've got it rated T for Character death, strong language, and possibly some romance. I will try to post only one chapter a week and see if maybe I can get a lot more thought in to this story than my others. Sorry I'm so late something always seems to come up around Sunday and Monday. Oh well this chapter starts with a flash back to show how Gir got his cover up name. Sigh that poor boy. I'm pretty sure he's dead. I bet you people are guessing at the romance by now huh? Let me know what you think of the story so far please. Oh yes most of the quote I found around the internet THEY ARE NOT ALL MINE! Now a few are BUT NOT ALL OF THEM! I just wanted to let people know that so I wouldn't get yelled at for taking someone's quote. Sorry again this chapter is a lot shorter than it should be.  
_

_Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez_

**Chapter 3  
Like God. Only better**

"Okay have you decided what your going to be called while on Earth?" Bunny asked Gir as they walked out of a random alleyway. Once Gir was allowed to take his blind fold off he discovered that they were really close to the skool. But not just any Skool, it was Zim's Skool.

"Uh, noooo." Gir looked down at the ground. it was so much farther away then it used to be.

Bunny sighed. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to fix this." Bunny hopped out of the alley and up to the school hiding in some nearby bushes. "Come on Gir!"

"Coming!" Gir shouted running up to the bush.

"Just tell me when someone is coming." Bunny Growled.

"OKAY!" Gir smiled and stood ready looking for people. He didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes a short black haired boy came skipping up to the skool. "PERSON!" Gir shouted startling the poor helpless boy.

"I got him!" Bunny let lose a battle cry and attacked the boy. The little boy never stood a chance.

When Bunny came back, Gir looked curious. "Did you kill him?"

"Eh, maybe." Bunny shrugged. "Oh well we got what we needed." Bunny held up the boys wallet.

"You wanted pizza?"

Bunny jumped up and kicked Gir head. "No Gir! Use the brain I gave you! We need his wallet for his ID card."

"Ooooh." Gir oohed at Bunny's genius.

"Now lets get you to class."

* * *

The new kid was perplexing. Gaz thought as she glared at the back of his head. One minute he was as dumb as the average student, the next minute he was almost as smart as herself. Plus She just couldn't shake the fact that she had met this boy before. Of course she new she hadn't but that was beside the point.

Gaz sighed as Mr. Auburn called on Cody to solve a problem on the board. 'This should be interesting.' Gaz thought as the boy suddenly turned very skittish and started shaking his head no.

Gaz rolled her eyes as the teacher allowed him to stay in his seat. "Being a new student I wont make you answer if you don't want to." He said.

'Well at least the lunch bell's about to ring.' Gaz thought looking at the clock. Maybe she could lose the new kid in the lunch rush. Over the past thirty minutes that Cody had been in class he had continually thrown notes over his shoulder at Gaz. All of said notes had contained useless information or ridiculous doodles.

One in particular had really gotten on her nerves. It was just a bunch of random quotes the boy had probably made up himself. After reading the first one-_"Pizza is like God. Only better." _Grabbed her pencil and scribbled a response to try and get him to shut up and leave her alone. _Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid! _

They boy though didn't get the hint and merely smiled, a freaky somewhat familiar stupid smile.

RIIING!!

Gaz was saved more torture by the much needed bell. She quickly rushed to the cafeteria hoping Cody didn't follow her.

* * *

Zim and Dib were just sitting down to their favorite lunch table when Gaz came rushing up to them continuously checking behind herself.

"What's up Gaz?" Dib asked scooping up some of his lunch. Zim and Dibs class was a lot closer to the cafeteria then Gaz's was so they always managed to get their lunch before her. That is when they decided to eat at the cafeteria. Most of the time they packed their own lunches though. This was one of those times.

"There's some weird new kid in my class named Cody." Gaz shivered a psychotic look on her face. "He sits in front of me."

"Wouldn't leave you alone huh?" Zim chuckled imagining the agony the new student would be in soon. "So how shall you dispose of this one?" He grinned evilly.

Gaz shook her head. "There's something weird about this guy. I feel like I've met him before."

"That's odd." Dib thought out loud. "Perhaps some sort of prophetic feelings? OW!" Gaz whacked Dib on the head with her unopened bag lunch.

"Hehehehe." Zim chuckled at his friends bag themed demise. "Ahh If only Gir could see-" Zim froze. He hadn't mentioned Gir since the 'event' took place. He hadn't even told Dib and Gaz however they weren't stupid so they figured it out quickly. And surprisingly so did most of the town. Zim quickly shook his head at the concerned looks of his human companions and smiled slightly.

Once Zim returned to his food Dib sighed and began glancing around the cafeteria. A boy in a green and black hoodie grabbed his attention. Dib stared at the boy. "Who's that?" He asked confused. They never got new students here except for aliens that is.

Gaz looked up and gasped. "Oh no that's Cody." She buried her head in her still unopened lunch bag.

* * *

Cody looked around questioningly at all the students in the cafeteria. Until he spotted something familiar that is.

"MASTER!" He screeched trying to imitate his once screechy voice. Dib and Gaz looked at him suddenly. In a sudden violet blur plowed in to Gir sending him flying out of the cafeteria and in to the hallway.

"That was odd." Dib stated plainly.

In the hallway Gir began crying. "Why can't I see master!" He sniffed at Bunny.

"I never said you couldn't" Bunny shouted at the infuriating boy. "I said you couldn't use your real name though didn't I?"

"yeah, but-" Gir started wiping his face with his sleeve.

"USING A PHRASE LIKE THAT COULD RUIN EVERYTHING!" Bunny shouted furiously. Gir had never seen Bunny so mad.

"Ruin what?" Gir asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"If you must know," Bunny started then his eyes flew wide and he quickly shook his head. "HEY! hmm, Perhaps you aren't so worthless after all." Bunny thought. "But no information squeezing! That's against the rules." Bunny nodded.

"What rules?"

"Uh nothing, Nothing at all. Forget I even said anything."

Gir sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"So what was he doing to you?" Dib asked Gaz. Both Zim and Dib eyed her evilly.

"He just kept throwing notes at me." Gaz sighed "For the thousandth time that's all! Just because the to of you have no lives doesn't mean you can control mine." Gaz shook her fist at the two threateningly.

Zim just burst out laughing and Dib soon joined him. Gaz growled at the two. "We'll if you think this is so funny perhaps I'll just go see what the new kid is doing."

Zim tried to hold in his laughter as Dib spoke to his sister. "Oh really, have a lot in common huh?"

"Or perhaps do you just like the desperate idiot types?" Zim giggled at his own joke.

"If I was in to desperate idiot types I'd be dating YOU!" Gaz hissed at Zim. Dib burst out laughing and Zim smiled until he realized just what Gaz had said.

"HEY-!" But Gaz had already taken off towards the hallway that Cody had mysteriously flown through.

* * *

"You!" Gaz hissed at Cody as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"GAZZY!" He smiled dumbly. Oh this was going to be horrible.

"Do not call me that." She growled some more but that didn't seem to effect the boy at all. "You are going to take me out Saturday." She ordered. "I don't care where and I don't care how."

Cody smiled. "So its a date then?"

"Let's get this strait now kid." Gaz stabbed the poor Cody sharply in the chest with her finger. "I don't like you! But I refuse to let my idiot brother and his dorky alien friend get their way. Especially Zim!" Cody grinned wider at the mention of Zim's name. "So you will take me on a date got it."

"Yes mam!" Cody saluted at her. Gaz rolled her eyes and stormed away. "We'll get pizza!" Cody shouted at her shrinking form. Gaz didn't answer. Oh well He hadn't really expected an answer anyway.

Gir smiled and strode away leaving Bunny in the middle of the hall. bunny sighed.

_'Beware the Jabberwock, my son,_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jub-jub bird and shun_

_The frumious Baudersnatch'_

Bunny rolled his eyes and hopped away. Foolish mortals.


	5. CH 4: I'd Rather Date YOU!

_ I've got it rated T for Character death, strong language, and possibly some romance. This chappy is really late but I wanted to change the picture for it on deviant. Any way this is getting a little more complex huh? XD is it Zim and Gaz? is it Gaz and Gir? Is it ZADR? O.o I'll never tell. XD Got some Dib and Gaz conflict here too. I have a lot of evil grinning in my stories. I'm so ashamed this chapter is so short! I think I'm not going to bother with the once a week thing any more. When I post I post. yes this chapter hints at Zim being gay. It's not Zadr though just to clear that up. XD I bet some of you wanted that though huh?  
_

_Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez_

**Chapter4  
I'd Rather Date YOU!  
**

"Why did you agree to go out with that guy?" Dib asked his sister as they walked home. Zim hadn't walked with them that day which in itself was odd but they didn't bother to question it, some sensitive subjects had come up today he probably needed some time alone.

"Oh you know me, just couldn't stay away." Gaz grinned speaking sarcastically.

Dib rolled his eyes. "That's not funny Gaz. I swear maybe your just trying to make Zim jealous."

"I am NOT!" Gaz shouted at Dib. "I can barely stand that self-pitying fool! Like he's the only person to ever lose someone." Gaz crossed her arms and hissed. "I might as well date YOU then date Zim."

"WHAT!?" Dib was struck confused. "But your my sister!"

"That was sarcasm Dib. Anyway you know we're not really siblings. You were made in Dad's lab."

Dib looked down ticked, "I know that! But that doesn't mean we're not bother and sister even if its not by blood."

"Poor little experiment Dib." Gaz shook her head and grinning evilly she stalked away.

* * *

Zim hadn't walked home with Dib and Gaz today. Instead he had spied on the new kid. The child intrigued him. It was very odd, he understood what Gaz had meant when she said she felt like she had met him before. He was very familiar in the way he acted to the way he dressed. But for some reason every time he got close to pinning why the human know as Cody seemed so familiar that odd purple rabbit would show up and He would suddenly forget what he was getting at. That blasted rabbit.

Zim returned home hours after school with absolutely nothing on the boy. He wasn't even sure where he had gone. Zim rolled his eyes he really needed an outlet. "To Dib's house!" He shouted pointing to the air and marching over to the home of his only friends in the universe.

* * *

Saturday came quickly and in no time Cody and Gaz were on their date.

"So Cody what are you doing in a small unnamed town like this anyway?" Gaz asked like she actually cared.

"I came for Mast-ugh." He flinched like he had just been punched in the stomach. Which was almost the case. Under the table Bunny had just payed a 'kick down' on poor Gir's stomach. "Uh I mean, I don't know." He shrugged and returned to his eating if you could call it that.

Gaz was disgusted at the way Cody simply slammed his head in to the pizza and then ate it after coating himself in grease. "Do you have to do that?" She asked pushing away her uneaten pizza.

"Yes." He replied simply and continued.

'How disgusting.' Gaz thought deciding this really wasn't worth it. "Uh hey Cody, I'm just going to go get so air real quick I'll be back later." and with that she slipped out of the restaurant and headed home.

* * *

While Cody and Gaz had gone out on their 'date', Zim was left had hanging out with Dib.

"So what'cha doing?" Zim asked Dib board by the silence. They were both in Dib's room. Dib was at the computer and Zim was on Dib's bed.

"Research." Dib answered plainly thoroughly tired of Zim's constant talk the whole time Gaz had been gone.

"On what?"

"My paranormal studies!" Dib snapped again. "Just because I don't have to expose you doesn't mean there aren't other supernatural beings to be exposed."

"Who said you didn't have to expose Zim?" Zim demanded stopping down on the floor. "Zim is still a major threat to the earth!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Come on Gaz and I both know you're not trying to conquer the Earth any more."

"How could you know that." Zim asked then caught himself. "I mean if it were true. Which its not!"

Dib rolled his eyes again. "Fine Zim what ever."

After a few moments of silence Zim spoke up again. "When do you think Gaz will be back?" He asked. "She shouldn't have been gone this long maybe something happened to her."

Dib looked away from the computer with a sly grin. "You like Gaz don't you."

"What of course Not." Zim snapped. "She still scares me. Any way I'd rather date YOU than her any day."

"WHAT!" Dib looked shocked. "That better have been just a figure of speech!"

"Yes yes fine whatever." Zim waved Dib off. "Think what you wish."

Dib, traumatized, quickly returned to the computer. "So you're gay then?"

there was no answer and Dib looked up to see that Zim had left the room. Dib shivered. "I never want to hear that expression ever again." He muttered and returned to his work.


	6. CH 5: God Forsaken Hours

_ I've got it rated T for Character death, strong language, and possibly some romance. I have a lot of evil grinning in my stories. YAY! Gir's Gonna Jump ZIM! Ugh its short and I made you all wait so long! I'm so sorry! I got side tracked with mountains of school work and other fics I've been working on at the same time. But I sat down and drew the cutest little picture the other day and just had to write a chapter for it XD. Please enjoy.  
_

_Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez_

**Chapter5  
God Forsaken Hours**

Zim was up at the most God Forsaken hours of the day. He always was. Irkens don't have to sleep after all. Of course he quickly realized that humans did. Years ago he would have used this time to plan the end of the planet but now he was just board.

Gaz had come back early from her date so Zim had come home sooner than he had planned. Not that he had anything to do at Dib's house but being board with someone else is better than being board by yourself.

Zim sighed. Perhaps he could try and spy on that Cody kid again. If only that rabbit would go away. Or maybe. "That's it!" Zim jumped up and ran off in to the lower levels of his base. If he could place a tracking chip on Cody then he wouldn't have to worry about the Damned rabbit distracting him.

Zim cackled evilly as he began to create the best tracking chip he ever made. This Cody human would rue the day he chose to come to this skool distrikt.

* * *

The next day Dib, and Gaz awaited Zim's arrival at the Hi Skool entrance.

"He's late." Dib commented. Gaz merely grunted and shoved her nose deeper in to the book that she was reading. '_Pawns _What a weird name.' Dib thought before returning his attention back to the road.

"HIIIII!!" A loud voice shouted at Dib and Gaz making them jump. Gaz looked up and froze. It was Cody.

Dib looked over. "What are you doing here?" Gaz demanded while speaking monotone.

"I was just gonna hang out with you guys today." Cody smiled widely. Dib jumped as a purple rabbit poked its head out of Cody's back pack. upon seeing Dib the rabbit hid back in the bag.

"What was that?" Dib asked. He'd never heard of a purple rabbit before.

"What?"

"That." Dib pointed at Cody's bag.

"Oh that's my backpack." Cody cheered. "It gots Bunny in it! OW!" Cody's eyes flashed to the bag nervously for a moment. "So where's Mast-uh-I mean Wheres the uh other guy?" Cody asked.

"Zim hasn't shown up yet." Gaz growled. She looked up at Cody and shook her head. "I'm going inside." She stormed away.

"What did you do to her?" Dib asked Cody innocently as he watched Gaz storm off.

Cody shrugged. "I don't know when I finished my pizza she was gone."

Dib stared at Cody disbelieving. Gaz wouldn't have left free pizza for no reason. Cody of course didn't seem to notice Dib's stare as a certain green 'human' came up from across the road.

"Dib!" Zim shouted excitedly not noticing Cody. "I have done it!"

"Done what?" Dib asked a little unsure of whether or not he really wanted to know.

"I have-" Zim was cut of as he was viciously tackled by a green and black blur that Dib soon recognized as Cody. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ZIM!" Zim screamed frantically trying to get out of Cody's surprisingly strong grasp.

"But I misseded you sooo much!" Cody yelled back squeezing Zim it a death hug. Cody continued to crush Zim and Dib could swear the Irken was turning blue from lack of air.

"letmehgooo." Zim forced out still struggling.

"okay." Cody let Zim go and watched as he collapsed on the side walk.

Zim began gasping for air as soon as he was released. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded of Cody. And he was ignored.

"So you wanna get pizza? Oh or how about Tacos? Oh I know SOAP!" Zim stared at Cody like he was insane and so did Dib.

Zim was about to shout so sort of profanity to try and get Cody to leave before he realized it. Wasn't this what he wanted? Yes of course a change to get close to Cody and figuring out what he was. Exposing him and his evil rabbit as something...evil. Zim pondered then glanced up at Cody and flinched. 'It's not worth it.' Zim moaned in his head. "Uhh no." Zim replied simply.

"But why not?" Cody looked hurt at Zim's response. In truth Gir was sad that his master didn't want to play anymore. Zim always took him to get food and soap and anything else he could possibly want.

Zim of course took everything the wrong way. "I'M NORMAL!"

Dib shook his head. He was curious if Zim had even heard the boy. 'This is just sad.' Dib continued to shake his head as Cody began to mope. Dib rolled his eyes. 'I should get a medal for this.' He said slapping a hand over Zim's mouth. "Yes he'll by you taco's"

Cody cheered up instantly. "YAY!"

"WHAT!?"

"I gotta tell Bunny! I'mma goin for TACOS!" Gir jumped around in joy of the wonderful foods yet to come. Being human now he had the ability to TASTE! And had discovered the amazingness of what he had always been missing when he ate before. "Awe I'll tell Bunny later. Come on!" Cody grabbed Zim's arm and dragged him off.

"I will KILL you for this DIB!" Zim hissed at Dib as he was dragged away.

"TACO'S I AM RETURNING FOR YOOOU!" Cody grinned and looked back at Zim. Zim's eyes flew open. Because as Cody looked back he didn't see where he was running and slammed right in to a telephone pole. "Oww." Cody moaned falling down and passing out.

"Now what?" Zim looked around ticked and decided the best action. He ran away.


	7. CH 6: Begining of a Plan

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but do not worry! I have not abandoned this fic! Truly it is a difficulty for me because it is taking forever to type more. probably due to the fact that I have so many projects up at one but at least I know what's going on in this story now and I know that is actually has a sequel ain't it grand XD. One more thing I'm gonna stop making the chappys very long cause I think it helps me type if I don't have to type so much kay. Alright I hope to update more soon.  
I own nothing but the plot line._

**Chapter 6  
Beginning of a Plan  
**

Bunny sighed as he crawled out of Gir's back pack. "What am I going to do with you?" He glanced around nervously before transforming in to a relatively human like creature. "The queen will have my neck for sure with the news of this." Bunny scooped up Gir and trudged back towards the entrance to his dimension. He always like to call it his rabbit hole, even though he wasn't really a rabbit.

_'And as in uffish thought he stood_

_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame_

_Came whiffling thru the tulgey wood_

_And burbled as it came!'_

Bunny shook his head as he walked through his home back towards the house and the room where Gir had to be kept. Such a shame the little creature couldn't be aloud to see the wonders of the lands surrounding them, but if he did, Bunny shivered. He didn't even want to think about it.

As Bunny brought Gir in to the room he quickly laid him down on the bed. Bunny sighed. "I wish this mission from the queen could go faster." He glared at Gir for a moment as he quickly resumed his rabbit shape. "Your so slow." He had to restrain him self from kicking the unconscious Gir. "Honestly is it THAT hard to make friends with that stupid alien and his human friends?"

XXX

"Move over Dib-stink." Zim growled as he walked in to the living room.

Dib rolled his eyes and began to scoot over so his alien companion could join him and his sister on the couch.

"No Way Zim." Gaz growled forcing Dib to move back away from her. "Your sitting on your pillow, just like every other time you come over."

Zim growled. Somehow Gaz had forced Professor Membrane to buy a giant pinkish purple floor pillow. After wards she refused to let Zim touch anything on or in the house. According to her, he broke everything he touched so he had to be confined to a small area so he couldn't make such a mess.

Where she got these notions of destruction Zim could never figure it out. It's not like the first time he came to the house to watch movies. He had gotten over that. Dib had also, but Gaz was still tied to the fact that Zim had obliterated her old game slave, shredded the couch, Set Dib's hair on fire, and nearly burned the house down.

But she still couldn't let those small mistakes go, so Zim was once again sitting on a big pillow in the floor like some kind of pet.

"When will you stop making me sit here?" He whined at her.

"When your out of the house." Gaz nodded and turned her attention back to the TV.

Zim growled at her answer, "Obviously. It's not like I take this pillow home."

Gaz just growled at him and Zim sighed. He curled up on his pillow and faced the television.

XXX

"Are you clear now Gir?" Bunny asked exasperated.

"I think so." Gir nodded looking still a little confused. "So I hug master and Dibby and Gazzy and they be my friends and we follow the rainbows to the lady person who gives us snacks?"

"NO!" Bunny twitched, it was hopeless. Gir was just to stupid, even with a brain. Bunny counted to ten and sighed. "Just put your blind fold on Gir." 'Oh the queen will have my head for sure.' Bunny whimpered, before leading Gir back to the surface world.

XXX

Zim was getting board and tired it seemed. So with a yawn he picked up his pillow and dragged it behind the couch to take a nice nap. He was out in a couple minutes and didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Dib, door." Gaz commanded of her brother. Dib huffed as he rolled off the couch but not daring contradict his sister he answered the door anyway.

"HIII!" Gir shouted as loud as he could when Dib opened the door, causing Dib and Gaz both to cover their ears and Zim to flinch in his sleep. "Bunny said I should be here." He gave a goofy smile.

Dib rolled his eyes then noticed Gir looking at Zim with out his disguise on. "Uh, Cody this isn't the best time." He spoke trying to block Gir's view. But it was too late.

"ZIMMY!" Gir had finally, after a few beatings from Bunny, learned not to call Zim master anymore. But he couldn't resist rushing up to Zim and pouncing on him. Once again forgetting he wasn't a tiny robot anymore and was actually a bit bigger than Zim. Dib shrugged at this he should have figured that a normal person wouldn't even notice Zim wasn't wearing a disguise.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed waking up and trying to get off the pillow but failing miserably as Gir held him pinned. "You Cody beast GET OFF!" Zim demanded upon deaf ears.

"Oh Master! I-" Cody froze looking worried. His eyes shifted back and forth looking for something, and Dib took the time to notice that his back pack wasn't on. Regardless of the lack of Bunny in the room Cody still got up off of Zim like a good boy and sat down in Dib's spot on the couch.

Dib sighed and sat down on the floor in front of Cody and Gaz to watch more TV. Zim still wasn't over the attack from Cody but was too tired to do anything about it and didn't want to invoke Gaz's game less wrath so he stayed put closing his eyes. A small breeze above his antennas alerted him and one of his eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?" He asked Cody annoyed. The boy was hanging over the back of the couch with his arm hanging down almost touching Zim's antennas, which were twitching in annoyance.

"I want to pull it." Cody responded leaning over the back of the couch and trying to grab Zim's twitching antenna.

"oh." Zim closed his eye and started to drift off again when Cody's words actually sunk in. "WAIT WHAT!" He snapped up jerking away from Cody's prying hand. "Don't do that!" he quickly clamped his hands over his antennas in an effort to protect them from the deranged lunatic sitting in from of him.

"Zim on the pillow!" Gaz growled at him with out looking to confirm he was really off it, which he was.

"But he-"

"Zim..." Gaz growled at him.

Zim gulped and with a pained look sat back down on the pillow keeping himself as low as possible as Cody continued to try and grab Zim's antennas. 'Oh Irk please leave me alone.' Zim shuddered as Cody tryed another grab.


	8. CH 7: What Happened Next?

**Chapter 7  
What Happened Next?**

Zim barely made it out that night with his sanity intact. Cody kept grabbing at his antennas and actually succeeded once. Lucky for Zim Cody had no clue what to do once he caught the twitching antennas so he let go, after yanking a bit. Zim's head was hurting and he really wanted to sleep now. Just needed to hide in his subconscious and forget the events of the day.

As he entered his almost never used labs he almost ran head first in to someone. "Mini moose watch were your going!" Zim shouted at the stupid moose balloon thing. He normally for got about mini moose seeing as he was basically just one of Gir's toys. Zim hadn't been able to get rid of any of Gir's things. In fact he hadn't even entered Gir's room since that day.

Mini moose squeaked sadly and floated back in to his dark corner where he always was. He just wasn't that important.

"Computer!" Zim demanded of the nearest console.

"What, Zim?" The computer asked casually.

"Activate the tracking device!"

"Yes, Zim." The computer made a whirring sound as it activated the tracking device that Zim had just barley managed to complete in time. To think he would have actually gotten it in place so quickly to. He probably should have thanked the fact that that Cody kid loved to glomp him. But he still didn't think it was quite worth it.

Zim stared art the computer screen as a gridded map of the town appeared showing a single blinking red dot. "There he is." Zim hissed plugging his Pak in to another computer interface. "Computer, let me know if he does anything suspicious." Zim pulled up and chair and got comfortable. "I need to recharge."

"No you don't, you just recharged two weeks ago. I think you just like forgetting everything."

"Shut up." Zim growled as he dozed off to let his Pak recharge.

"Good night Zim." And then he was out.

XXX

"Did I do it right Bunny?" Gir asked jumping up and down on the bed. He was still stuck secluded in that tiny room.

Bunny sigh and face palmed. "Gir...I hate you."

"YAY!" Gir cheered recognizing a phrase his master used to say to him often. Bunny had been furious when Gir had returned to the rabbit hole with out the Irken and his friends. Poor little Gir was to happy to notice though. In his mind he had just been playing with Zim for the past several hours and now wanted to return to the base for tacos and waffles.

"That shows me." Bunny sighed. "It seems even with a brain you can't do any thing."

"Why are you so mean?" Gir snapped suddenly. "And what do you want with master in the first place?"

Bunny shook his head and a sad smile appeared on his face. "It's not what I want Gir. It never was. We all have to do as the queen commands. But being her slaves is not good. Once you lay eyes on her beautiful kingdom you can never leave it. That's why I stay in the back pack while on earth. It is made of materials from her kingdom. As long as I am here or near you I can do almost anything I please."

Gir nodded as if he understood. "So then why can't I use my name or talk about you out loud?"

"Oh now that is just a stupid question." Bunny growled hopping off the bed. "Seriously it's such an obvious fact I'm not even going to bother bringing it up." In a huff Bunny disappeared leaving a small puff of smoke.

"Wait...I'm still confused..."

XXX

"Hey Gaz." Dib spoke up as he and his sister headed for bed. Zim and Cody had left earlier. Gaz merely grunted in acknowledgment so Dib continued. "Did you notice that Cody-"

"Yeah I know he's Gir as a human." Gaz growled. It's kinda obvious I'm surprised Zim hasn't noticed yet." She paused. "Then again he was never known for his brains."

Dib nodded. "I think it was that purple rabbit. It must have resurrected Gir's spirit some how and gave it a new host body....But I've never heard of a supernatural rabbit of any kind before except you know in that kids book."

"Mmmhmm." Gaz grumbled signaling that she was done talking before slamming her bedroom door in Dib's face.

"But what I don't understand is what it could possibly want?" Dib continued talking to himself. It seemed obvious what must be done. "I guess tomorrow I'll heard over to Zim's house and see if he noticed anything yet." Dib shook his head with an annoyed smile. "I doubt it. Though."\

XXX

"You called my Queen?" Bunny bowed low never making eye contact with the one he spoke to.

"They know." Bunny's eyes snapped open wide. "You know what to do."

"Yes my Queen." he bowed lowed and backed out of the room.

_'And as in uffish thought he stood_

_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame_

_Came whiffling thru the tulgey wood_

_And burbled as it came!'_

XXX

Dib's restful sleep was interrupted when he suddenly woke up. There was a loud crashing noise coming from down stairs. Dib's eyes narrowed and he rolled out of bed quietly, grabbing a bat on his way out of his room.

"Who are you intruder?" He whispered to himself creeping closer to the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Dib suddenly found himself becoming nervous. Who was in his house? Swallowing his fear he raised the bat and charged around the corner shouting at the intruder only to freeze and fall down as he was met by two sharp and sleek spikes aimed at his throat.

* * *

_HOHO! I leacve you with a clif hanagr Xp OH NO LOOK OUT DIBBY! XD Anyone else lost as to what the heck is going on now? XD No? Just me? Well that makes me feel sad ah well Xd hope you enjoyed not having to wait as long for this chapter XD.  
Invader Zim characters (c) JV_


	9. CH 8: The Amazing Plan of Zim!

_MmmYep, Just another boring chapter of Through the Rabbit Hole. If it's not good yet then I guess it never will be...Hmm Not quiet there is still a lot of interesting information to come...XD Or is there? yeah there is...MmmHmm.... yeah I guess that's all I got to say really. Hmm that last cliffy was kinda anticlimactic huh? XD Okay the trouble in this chapter is that Bunny destroyed the tracking chip and Dib took the only Map so yeah no more map for later use XP.  
_

_Invader Zim(C) JV__  
Bunny, Queen of Spades, Plot (C) Me  
Jabberwocky poem(c) That one guy.  
_

**Chapter 8:  
The Amazing Plan of Zim!**

"Zim! What the Hell are you doing!?" Dib demanded smacking the Pak leg away from his face.

"What did I scare you?" Zim snickered at Dib.

"YOU ABOUT GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Dib shouted claiming a seat at the kitchen table to try and calm down. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Zim stopped laughing at Dib at this point. "It's that Cody kid!" he growled.

Dib rolled his eyes. "What about him now Zim?"

"HE'S EVIL! I just know it." Zim hissed jumping on to of the kitchen table for dramatic effect.

"Uh huh, and your telling me this now why?"

Zim grinned sneakily. "I placed a tracker on him."

"What?" Dib looked shocked. "Why?"

"To track him duh!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "I meant why are you trying to track him? What's so evil about Cody? What don't like him hugging you?" Dib laughed at this and Zim growled.

"It's not him exactly." Dib stopped laughing and looked up suspicious.

"Its the rabbit isn't it." Zim's eyes narrowed and the two of them became more serious.

"I don't like that rabbit. It's evil. I just know it." Dib looked a little surprised that Zim had actually noticed Bunny to begin with. The Irken as stated before was NOT known for his intelligence.

"Yeah. It is."

XXX

Bunny smelled something. It smelled metallic, like some sort of robot thing or another. He growled. More then likely Gir had brought back some sort of electronic device from the surface. Not good. He began shuffling around in Gir's pockets following the smell. Then he found it. A small electrical device. "Stupid mortal." Bunny growled smashing the device between his powerful teeth. It beeped for a few seconds then died. "He needs to be taught." Bunny growled hopping up on top of the bed. "GIR WAKE UP!" He shouted answered only by Gir's grumblings.

"After Taco's master." He snored. Bunny rolled his ruby eyes.

"NOW GIR!" he quickly jump kicked Gir and hopped off the bed as he woke up falling in to the floor.

"Oh hi bunny." Gir yawned. "What're we gonna do today?"

Bunny glared. "It's not what I'm going to do Gir, but what your going to do."

"Oh really? What?"

"I want you to go play with the Irken today. Can you do that for me?"

"Play with master, got it." Gir smiled grabbing his hoddie from which Bunny had extracted the tracking chip from, and pulling it on before charging at the door.

"BLIND FOLD!" Bunny shouted as Gir tried to get a peek out the door.

"Awe..." Gir sighed and put on his blind fold then letting Bunny lead him to the door.

_"Twas Brillig and the slithy Toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the momeraths outgrabe."_

Gir paused listening. "There it is again..." He looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the song. "It's outside.."

Bunny intercepted Gir before he could smash his blindfolded face in to the door. "NO! you can't follow it yet. We still need the Irken!"

"What do we need master for?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later. As for now we need to get you to the surface. Remember you need to play with Zim today."

Gir nodded as he and Bunny left the confines of the room and were soon on the surface.

"Okay I Can't go any further Gir, you're not wearing your back pack so just do what I told you and all will be fine!"

"okay." Gir sighed and traipsed off smashing in to a wall.

"IDIOT REMOVE THE BLIND FOLD!"

"I knew that!" Gir giggled and took it off then raced towards Zim's base.

bunny sighed as he retreated further in to the rabbit hole. "I need a vacation." He sighed and vanished back to the queens lair to receive his upcoming punishment. Curse Gir.

XXX

"So, we follow this map to where Cody and the rabbit are..Then what?"

"Destroy them of course." Zim grinned and Dib rolled his eyes.

"I think this should be a recon mission to start with, Zim."

"Fiiine." Zim grumbled. "Take your filthy recon, I on the other hand shall go ahead and kill them."

A knock on the door interrupted Dib's retort. "I'll get it." he sighed. He and Zim had been talking for hours and it was officially morning again. the sun was starting to rise. It was almost time for skool. Dib yawned realizing this. However he opened the door anyway.

"HI!" Cody screeched causing Dib to visibly flinch. 'Cody' was worse then Keef. "I noticed Ma-uh-Zim, wasn't at home!" Cody grinned. "Is he here?"

Dib was about to slam the door in Cody's face when a thought struck him. If he could keep Zim occupied then he could do recon and find out what was going on. Good thing Zim printed off a copy of the map to Cody, and Bunny's location before he came. "Sure! He's in the kitchen. Come with me." Dib said in his best fake happy voice he had.

"Okay." Cody smiled happily following Dib to the kitchen. "ZIMMY!" He squealed glomping the poor alien scaring him worse then he scared Dib earlier.

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME!" He struggled as Dib snatched the map off of the table.

"Relax Zim, 'Cody' is just going to hang out with you today." he leaned in closer so only Zim could hear what he said next. "Keep him occupied so I can find their hide out."

Zim grumbled, he wanting to be the one to find the lair of the evil earth creature but he let it go, their was no way he could get rid of Cody easily. "Fine."

"Good." Dib nodded then left with oput another word. His trench coat pockets filled with the equipment he used to use to spy on Zim. Following the map careful he disappeared from view down the road.

"So," Zim asked shoving Cody off of him. "What are we going to do?" Skool could die for all Zim cared. He had to keep Cody busy for the sake of the mission. Ugh why did he get the crappy job.


	10. CH 9: Tracking Devise Disabled

_Sorry it's been forever since i updated this story but i was facing a LONG bit of writer's block with it XD. i have lucky gotten over it but the chapters are still short because well I'm lazy and I'm not THAT over the block. I hope to update the next chapter sooner then it took me to update this one XD._

**Chapter 9:  
Tracking Device Disabled  
**

"So that'll be two taco specials a side of bean dip and a side of nachos. Will that be all sir?" The ugly monstrous man behind the counter demanded.

"No, that's it."

"Eighty-four, sixty." The mountain of a man boomed.

"WHAT!" Zim's outrage was met with a growling glare from the mountain man. "Eh! Okay here." Zim growled throwing his entire savings of earth monies on the counter, before turning to Cody. "YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS!" Zim's shouting was answered by a hug from Cody himself.

"THANK YOU!"

"GAH BEING CRUSHED!"Zim cried out as his organs were crushed under Cody's vice grip of a hug.

A random young couple spotted them and made sick faces before the man shouted out. "Why don't you to get a room!"

Finally prying Cody off of him Zim retorted. "What are you talking about Zim has a room already."

The couple looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

Zim was confused. But shook it off when he was handed a tray full of disgusting taco foods. "Go sit down or something." The cashier grumbled. "You're blocking the register."

Zim, growling yet again, grabbed the tray and Cody's arm and dragged him off to a table located as far away from the annoying young couple and the evil cashier. "Stupid human worm." Zim hissed setting the tray down on the table and clamming the closest chair as his own. It didn't take more then a few seconds before he noticed that Cody was still standing up. "Well?"

"Well what?" Cody asked curiously.

"I just bought you food. Aren't you going to eat it?"

Cody seemed to think for a few moments then he smiled. "Naw I'm not hungry."

Had Zim known what the phrase even meant he would have 'busted a cap' in Cody's head right then and there. Instead he jumped up out of his seat and began yelling. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HUNGRY!? I USED MY ENTIRE SAVINGS OF EARTH MONIES TO BUY THIS DISGUSTING MASS OF PIG SWILL SO YOU BETTER BE EATING IT GOT IT!"

Cody giggled and Zim made chocking motions with his claws and glared at him like he had just busted a blood vessel. "Okay." Cody sat down in the other chair and smiled at Zim who was frozen in place with rage.

XXX

As Zim continued to glare at Cody, eyes bulging out of his head and claws clenching wanting so badly to strangle the little 'human' Dib was having some of his own problems.

"Dead end....?"Dib stood and stared at the end of the ally way. "How could the map lead to a dead end?!" He shouted clenching his fists. Looking back at the map he could see that there was a small trail leading still further forward but in reality there was a wall in his way.

"Maybe it's an illusion..?" Dib thought loudly to himself. "That must be it." He began feeling the wall searching for a trap door or some kind of button to open the wall. Anything he could possibly be missing.

But he still found nothing. Dib sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I guess the map was faulty then.." He said looking at the map before dropping it to the ground sighing. "Stupid Zim probably didn't update his computer with a current layout of the city."

Dib sighed once more and began to leave. No use staying here...right? Wrong.

As Dib lifted up off the wall and began walking away, he slipped on some random trash that had been discarded nearby and slammed to the ground. With a moan he opened his eyes slightly after the fall and the gasped eyes snapping open. He had found the entrance.

XXX

After lunch Zim had grudgingly agreed to take Cody back to his base. In reality he just wanted to see if Dib had found the hideout yet. But he didn't think Cody had to know that tidbit of information.

Cody, as Zim had found out the hard way, was very clingy to him and it was actually quite hard to slip away to his lower base. Eventually telling Cody that he'd take him to get more food if he let him check on something in private.

Cody fell for it hook line and sinker.

As the lift lowered Zim in to his base he began cursing and screaming in furry smashing into things a few times. "THAT HORRIBLE EARTH-MONSTER! GAH!" Obviously he was very furious with Cody.

"Master," The computer spoke up. "Get a real punching bag for once!"

"SHUT UP COMPUTER!" Zim growled storming over to the closest monitor.

The computer sighed, Zim always smashed things when he was frustrated. Why think he would stop now?

Zim quickly pulled up the page of the tracking device which was on Dib. Dib didn't know this of course, but Zim had implanted him with one years ago. Now at last he was getting to use it. "Hmm Dib seems to have strayed from the location of the Cody-monster and his rabbit things base." He looked around and still didn't see the dot indicating the location of Cody and Bunny's base. "Computer zoom out to show location of Cody's tracking chip!" Zim shouted waiting impatiently.

The computers response was not pleasing. "Tracking device disabled no signal located."

_'Twas brillig and the slithy Toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the momeraths outgrabe.'_


	11. CH 10: Nothing Compared to Aliens

_Sorry for the horrible chapter. It's so short and emo man. I tried not to make it so, but I had to cut off here or else it would get TO depressing in my mind. and depressing is boring. Zim misses Gir Gir misses Zim that's what happens and Dib gets cocky about catching Bunny._

_Invader Zim(C) JV  
Bunny, Queen of Spades, Plot (C) Me  
Jabberwocky poem(c) That one guy. _

**Chapter 10:  
Nothing Compared to Aliens**

"What do you mean no signal located?" Zim glared at the computer screen.

The computer sighed. "The tracking devise has been disabled. Didn't I just say that?"

"Did you?" Zim stood staring at the computer in silence for a few moments before anything clicked in his head. "Wait... So HOW do I know if Dib found their hid out or not?!"

"I guess you just have to trust him don't you." The computer showed it's feelings by placing a blank face on it's screen. "By the way, Cody's making a mess upstairs."

Zim growled at the computer before storming back to the lift to find out what the horrible Cody thing had done this time.

**XXX**

Dib laughed to himself at how easy it had been to get in to Bunny's hide out. It was nothing in comparison to Zim's base. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that Bunny had wanted him to get in. At the moment he was slipping through a semi-narrow corridor towards a small wooden door.

Dib sighed to himself smiling. "I guess magical creatures are nothing compared to aliens when it comes to defense systems huh?" Even in high school he couldn't stop from talking to himself.

When Dib reached the door he quickly discover that it was locked. So rolling his eyes and pulling out a lock pick he easily unlocked it after a few minutes of mild work. "This is pathetic. Could they have at least made it a little more challenging?"

Dib laughed as he opened the door, then gaped at what he saw. "Wh-what?"

**XXX**

"CODY BEAST WHAT ARE YOU-!" Zim was cut off as he was tackled by Cody again. He froze instantly to recollect himself. With Cody's out fit and his sudden actions, Zim could have sworn he'd just been tackled by Gir. "G-get off me." Zim mumbled remaining frozen on the floor as Cody got off of him, a worried look on the humans face.

"Are you okay?" Cody poked Zim as the Irken finally began to move again.

Zim glared at Cody and swatted his hand away. "Zim is FINE." Looking around the kitchen Zim saw that Cody had indeed made quite a mess. At least it wasn't TO terrible. It looked like he had only been cooking stuff. "What were you doing human?" Zim asked coldly.

"I was cooking." Cody nodded confirming Zim's earlier thoughts. Then Cody unexpectedly pulled Zim to one of the chairs at the kitchen table and set a plate of fresh waffles in front of him. "I made em with soap."Cody said quietly taking the seat across from Zim to watch him stare wide eyed at the plate.

"W-why did you make them with soap?" Zim asked almost to quietly to hear.

Cody tried to stay silent. Bunny had told him to be more careful, but he couldn't help it. He missed his master. "I always do."

Zim looked blankly at the waffles before finally taking the fork next to them. With a sigh he began eating them quietly, now completely depressed. He missed Gir.

_'He took his vorpal sword in hand,_

_Long time the manx-ome foe he sought,_

_So rested he by the Tum Tum Tree_

_And stood a while in thought.'_


	12. CH 11: OH GOD, Just Like That Book!

_^^; sorry for the wait XD but i kept getting distracted every time i tried to type more ^^ If you're waiting on an update for my other story Bright Side of the Dark Side, I'm sorry I have to tell you to keep waiting ^^ I'm actually writing that story with a friend and she's being difficult right now XD But it WILL be updated ^^ ASAP i promise. And yeah sorry for such a short update on this fic as well XD but i liked stopping where i did ^^ Another cliff hanger, kinda, with Dib in trouble XD  
_

_Invader Zim(C) JV  
Bunny, Queen of Spades, Plot (C) Me  
Jabberwocky poem(c) That one guy._

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Chapter11:  
Oh God, Just Like that Book!**

It didn't look at all what he expected. Actually Dib hadn't expected much at all from bunny's lair. But this certainly was surprising nonetheless. It was as if he had entered a whole other world. Brightly mis-colored flowers and plants. Strange creatures who stared at him curiously while others fled from his presents.

Dib's mouth hung open for many minutes and he just stared at it all, before a thought finally entered his mind. 'Oh god, it's just like that stupid kids book!' he face palmed and forced himself to move forward.

"Well if it's all like that book, then I'm guessing the 'things' here can talk." He muttered out loud to himself. A few of the mentioned 'things' glared at him and stormed off. "Oh wait I didn't mean any thing by that!" he tried to apologize but they simply disappeared leaving him looking stupid and confused.

"Well hello there, I sorry for the scare. But we're not accustomed, to you from up there."

Dib froze at the cheesy rhymes and the cutesy voice speaking them. Looking down he noticed the only creature near enough to have said anything. It was a snail, it's shell was a soft purple and it's body powder blue. But more to the point that caught Dib's attention, the snail was HUGE! About the size of a medium sized house cat.

Dib's mouth hung open as the snail spoke again once more in cheesy rhymes. "Oh dear oh me, I'm sorry to see, you seem quite scared. You do to me." The snail slithered up closer to Dib and bumped in to him. "I am slither, I slide with a trail, but don't confuse me, for something frail."

Dib took this moment to finally force himself to speak. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice, he had no idea where to go from here, he had dropped the map. "S-slither? I'm guessing that's your name. But, it sounds more like the name for a snake."

"It does, it's true, between me and you, but I am a snail through, and through."

Dib nodded at slither and decided to chance asking the snail if he knew where the creature known as Bunny could be found. "um, hey could I ask you a question?"

"Why not?" The snail stated suddenly with out rhyme which startled Dib a little.

"Um.. okay, I'm looking for s purple rabbit."

"A purple rabbit? In this place, purple rabbit's commonly pace. If you want my help, here's what you do, you give me a name, and I tell you." Slither seemed to snicker a bit at Dib.

"Umm okay." Dib thought for a moment trying to remember what Gir had called the bunny....'Oh geese.' He mentally slapped himself before telling Slither. "His name would be Bunny."

"Bunny...?" Slither glared at Dib through his long stalk eyes. "Not such a surprise. We've all been told, to open our eyes..." Dib didn't have much time to react, Slither began cackling and his form began to change.

"Slither, uh..?" Dib stepped back a foot or so from the snail as it's body stretched out and thickened. Dib's eye were wide and he knew he had to move, but for some reason he couldn't more more then a foot or so in any direction. He looked down at his legs to see that the foliage around him had grown at an alarming rate and had his legs held down. In panic mode Dib looked up at Slither's new form as it flicked a long forked tongue over his face.

"The queen will be pleased with me today." Slither hissed coiling his long scaly form around Dib and letting the plants return to their former gently looking stance. "As for Bunny. He should have worked faster. The queen will not be pleased.

"The queen?" Dib wheezed out as thew behemoth of a snake constricted around him.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Slither chuckled. That was the last thing Dib heard as with a final squeeze from Slither he passed out.

_'And as in uffish thought he stood_

_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame_

_Came whiffling thru the tulgey wood_

_And burbled as it came!'_

Bunny rushed through the forest as fast as his feet could carry him. Curse that Slither! This was his assignment! But Bunny knew that despite what Slither thought, the Queen would punish him harsher then she would punish himself, seeing as the rest of the minions of Spades were supposed to leave Bunny's mission alone. "At least I can enjoy him suffering a bit more then myself." Bunny whispered as he rushed on towards the dark castle at the center of their warped world.

XXXXX


	13. CH 12: You Remind Me

_XD again sorry for the wait, but I couldn't help it the story's almost over man XD ah well enjoy what you get XD  
_

_Invader Zim(C) JV  
Bunny, Queen of Spades, Plot (C) Me  
Jabberwocky poem(c) That one guy._

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Chapter 12:**

**You Remind Me**

"Cody..." Zim looked up at the boy curiously and a little sadly. He had been staring at the boy for a while now. After the waffles the two had moved in to the living room and Cody insisted on watching a movie. Unfortunately there were none to be found so the TV was on instead.

"Yes?" Cody chimed looking up at Zim from his upside down position, as he was half hanging off the couch as he watched.

"It's nothing." Zim shook his head, but he couldn't keep from staring at Cody. It had been there all along he had to admit. But he had been refusing to notice it. Cody was almost IDENTICAL to Gir in every way shape and form. The only thing wrong was that he was filthy human, not an amazing piece of Irken technology!

"Come on tell me." Cody urged Zim flipping over and crashing into the floor.

"It's just." Zim sighed unable to believe he was actually talking so calmly to a pathetic human. "You remind me of someone special that I..used...to know." Zim mumbled the last bit clenching his fists a little.

"And who's that?" Cody pried. 'Of course I remind you of someone master.' Gir thought hoping Zim would figure it out on his own. Bunny hadn't made any rules against that.

"I..I had a slave -NO- a friend... his name was Gir." Zim looked down at his claws and felt depression taking him, yet he stayed above it this time unlike usual.

Zim actually jumped when he felt something unexpected bump into him. He looked up a little to see that Cody and wrapped his arms around him and was nuzzling his human head into his side. Zim's first instinct was to swat the human boy away as soon as possible.. yet he didn't. Infact he felt acutally a little better then he had been feeling in a long time. So wrapping his arm around Cody in return he closed his eyes. An almost silent 'Thank you.' was uttered from his mouth and the two sat there in silence for the rest of the night.

XXX

"My Queen, My Queen, Dear Queen of Spades." Slither hissed as he smirked evilly and lay his burden down in front of the throne.

"Cram it Slither." A sinister voice hissed from the shadows of the throne. "I know what you've done."

"W-what do you mean my Queen?" Slither said flabbergasted as to why the Queen was angered.

"You weren't supposed to take my Job." Bunny spoke quietly and glared as he appeared behind Slither.

"Indeed, Slither, why did you kidnap the human male?"

"W-well..." Slither gulped worried now, he knew something bad was going to happen to him he was positive of it. "I-I just wanted to p-please you my queen."

"Hmmm... It seems so." The queen spoke seeming to think about the situation. " However I gave a direct order to the Kingdom and especially The Jacks." The queen's red eyes seemed to glow brightly from the darkness glaring at Slither. "Or did you forget, Jack of Spades, that only the Jack of Hearts can do this job?"

Slither gulped and shifted backwards a little. Yes know he was positive something bad was going to happen. "N-no my Queen. I am but a humble Jack of your own Crest, please forgive my transgressions."

"Hmmm." The queen pondered for no longer then it took to blink. "No." The Queen flung her arm in a sweeping motion towards Slither. Slither's eyes flew wide as the Queen of Spades cast her spell upon him, painfully removing his rank and forcefully transforming him into his snail form before crushing his shrunken body into dust. "NOW!" She glared menacingly upon Bunny." GET ME THE OTHER PARTS!" She cast a different spell at Bunny's feet blasting a hole in the solid rock beneth him as he yelped and fled the castle, back towards the rabbit hole. Dib lay forgotten, by the Jack of hearts and the former Jack of Spades, in front of the Queen's throne. "Summon the Kings." She spoke evilly. "Tell them the spell shall soon be cast. And lock this ingredient in the vial."

"Yes my Queen." Two lowly Ten's bowed and scurried off to do their duties. One fleeing the castle Like Bunny had, and One dragging Dib off towards the Mage's dungeon.

"Pathetic simpering fools." The queen chuckled quite merrily to herself. Once this particular spell was cast, no one could stop her. She would be able to do anything. All she needed was the Heart.

**XXXXX**


	14. CH 13: Taken Times Two

_I know I know, i feel horrible ;-; you waited all this time and all i can offer you is this crap of a chapter XD but heck you're probably sad anyway right? only one chappy left XD I'm so evil XD BUWAHHAHAHAHAHH!  
_

_Invader Zim(C) JV  
Bunny, Queen of Spades, Plot (C) Me  
Jabberwocky poem(c) That one guy._

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Chapter 13:**

**Taken Times Two**

Gaz growled as she looked around the deserted living room. Dib had disappeared a day ago, no notice, no note left. "Typical." She growled grabbing a jacket to protect herself from the light rain that had started falling outside. Sighing loudly like she was just given her least favorite chore to do, (which it kind of was) she trudged heavily over to Zim's house. If Zim wasn't BEHIND Dib's disappearance, then he would at least know where to look.

**QQQ**

A loud banging pulled Zim out of his dazed state. He grumbled and snuggled down further into the couch. He was to comfortable to move just yet.

"HEY WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" Zim started as he was jerked out of his peaceful rest, by and angered Gaz. "H-How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked." She growled angry that she had bothered to knock so many times when she ended up being able to walk right in. She cast a loose glance to Zim's side where a still somehow sleeping Cody lay curled up on the invader's lap. "What have we here?"

"I-it's not what you think Gaz!" Zim waved his arms dramatically trying to wave suspicions of feelings for the Cody human from Gaz's mind. "I was just distracting Cody while Dib infiltrated his base!"

"So that's where Dib is." Gaz nodded her original question answered. "And where IS Cody's base?"

Zim opened his mouth to say then shut it quickly. "I don't really know, Dib took the only map."

"Can't you just print another one?"

"The tracking devise was disabled somehow, I don't know where it is now."

Gaz glared at Zim with a somewhat bored expression, before turning to the tv screen. "Computer!"

"Yes?"

"Can you print out another copy of that map?"

"Sure."

Zim stared as true enough the computer shot out another copy of the map Dib had taken. "i didn't know you could do that!" he growled at the computer.

"You never asked."

"Oh come one Zim quit pouting." Gaz chuckled at Zim's angered expression. "Just grab what you need and let's go get Dib."

Zim glared once more at Gaz before looking down at Cody, still snoozing in his lap. 'He's a sound sleeper.' "Head on out Gaz, I need to grab a few things." He nodded crossing his arms to show he was serious.

Gaz glanced at Him then at Cody and smirked before heading out the door. "Okay, Zim, I'll wait outside."

"Good!" Zim nodded before his gaze returned to Cody. What was it about this human that made him happy? He was just so familiar, the way he acted, the way he sounded, and especially the way he dressed. "CURSES! I don't have time to figure you out human." He clenched his fists and then pushed Cody off of him so he could leave. "Computer! Supplies!"

"Yes Sir." The computer droned dropping a bag of odds and ends that Zim stuffed into his PAK. Now he was ready to go, or almost ready that is.

"One more thing..." Zim whispered, he slowly leaned towards Cody and placed a small peck on his lips. "Just in case."

QQQ

Bunny was waiting, waiting for them. He knew they would come after the first piece. And he knew the last piece would come after them. So he had settled down in the soft violet grass, awaiting their entrance into the world of spades, the soft violets and intense purples of the surrounding landscape were enough to over whelm any outsider. But Bunny was not an outsider. Technically he wasn't an insider either.

"_Twas Brillig and the slithy Toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the momeraths outgrabe."_

Bunny sang out softly into the night listening as a quiet female voice sang back to him.

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son,_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jub-jub bird and shun_

_The frumious Baudersnatch"_

He smiled and continued to sing as he waited, and always the female voice answered back with the next line of the song.

"_He took his vorpal sword in hand,_

_Long time the manx-ome foe he sought,_

_So rested he by the Tum Tum Tree_

_And stood a while in thought."_

"_And as in uffish thought he stood_

_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame_

_Came whiffling thru the tulgey wood_

_And burbled as it came!"_

As Bunny finished his verse, he heard a sound coming from the entrance, the Rabbit Hole. "They are here." He stood and crept towards the entrance finding a place to hid so as to capture the 'intruders'.

"_One two one two, and thru and thru the vorpal blade went snicker snak!_

_He left it dead and with its head he went galumphing back._

_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms! My beamish boy!_

_Oh frabjous day! Cllooh, Calay! He chortled in his joy."_

"What was that?" Zim asked as he heard the ending of the female sung verse.

"How should I know, you're in my way!" Gaz growled shoving Zim out of the tunnel and onto the lavish purple grass.

"Well I KNOW I heard someone-"

"Woah..." Gaz and Zim both froze in awe of the bizarre land scape. This was Bunny's chance, and he took it greedily.

"You took longer then expected you know, it's not polite to keep people waiting."

"What? Who- YOU!" But no more words could escape Zim's mouth as he and Gaz wear hit, with what neither knew but all they could recall was everything fading to black.

_'Twas brillig and the slithy Toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

_All mimsy were the borogoves_

_And the momeraths outgrabe.'_

**QQQQQ**


	15. CH 14: Down the Rabbit Hole

_I know I know, this is a short chapter and it took too long to get it out! but I didn't wanna end it till i was read for the next part you see! Please forgive me! I'm sorry i probably lost all the readers thanks to the wait...  
_

_Invader Zim(C) JV  
Bunny, Queen of Spades, Plot (C) Me  
Jabberwocky poem(c) That one guy._

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Chapter 14:  
Down the Rabbit Hole**

Gir yawned and stretched as he awoke. The first thing he noticed about his surroundings was that, he was finally home.

Gir eyes grew wide and a large grin spread across his face. "MASTER!" He jumped off the couch and instantly fell over. "Wha-?" shaking his head he realized that, though he might be home, he still wasn't himself. He was still Cody to Zim.

Gir heaved a heavy sigh and stood up to look around. "Master? ... Zim?" He called searching for the missing Irken.

"He's not here Gir." the computer droned.

"Computer!" Gir looked up shocked, he thought he had been more careful like Bunny said to be. "How do you know I'm me?"

If the computer had eyes it would have rolled them. "I can hear you just fine, what are you talking about?"

"Oh right, you just scan everything, you can't actually see me." Gir spoke downtrodden.

"What ever that is supposed to mean." The computer bit back. "Anyway, Zim left with the scary girl to go chase down some rabbit and find the large headed human.

"Gaz and Dib?" Gir asked pacing as he tried to think of what to do.

"What ever they are, I don't really care."

"Where did they go?!" Gir shouted ceasing his pacing a plan finally forming in his mind. "Can you give me a map!?"

"ugh, ANOTHER map!? Honestly I'm tired of printing maps to this place!" The computer continued it's griping as a third map was printed off. Gir grabbed it quickly and headded for the door.

"Thank you computer!"

"Don't mention it."

Gir smiled then rushed towards the maps determined location. He once again found himself at the alley way near the school.

"Oh no." Gir cried rushing towards the dead end of it. _'Zim, Dib, and Gaz...' "_They aren't here... the only other place they could be..." Gir looked down to where he knew Bunny's well named rabbit hole was hidden. "I have to save you..."

Gir took a deep breath and crept slowly towards the rabbit hole. This was it. He was alone once more, but he refused to think about it. This was all bunny's fault, he wanted to scream it to the heavens. But he knew it wasn't true. It was his fault. He had let bunny take them... He had to break the rules.

Gir took a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm coming back one more time master." He almost cried at this but shook it off. He could cry later. Right now he had to save the others. He had to save Zim.

**_Q_**

**_Q_**

**_Q_**

**_The End  
_**


	16. Intermission

_The intermission of Through the Rabbit Hole and Not So Wonderful Wonderland! Which will start shortly XD HAZZA! NsWW is the sequel to this and will be posted as a separate story.  
_

_Invader Zim(C) JV  
Bunny, Queen of Spades, Plot (C) Me  
Jabberwocky poem(c) That one guy._

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q_

**Intermission**

_Immortal life  
is her's you see,  
all she needs is  
a frozen Bee._

_To keep her throne  
Of spades, its clear,  
Next she adds  
the tail of a deer._

_Animals are  
fine and well,  
but not most important  
to complete her spell!_

_Two human souls,  
Young and fresh,  
One with pants,  
and One a dress._

_The final step,  
her favorite part,  
now she adds  
the Irken's heart._


End file.
